


Norman Reedus character imagine

by Nikki082489



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki082489/pseuds/Nikki082489
Summary: Imagines of Norman Reedus x Reader and other Norman Reedus characters x reader





	1. Jealousy doesn't look good on you Mr Reedus

Tonight was the People Choice Adwards you and Norman both were nominated for best drama actor and him best male actor and you best female actor. You were in you closet grabbing the dress and shows you were going to wear and walked out setting them on the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. You were getting undressed when Norman came in the bedroom “Babe?” he called. “In the bathroom!” you yell. Norman walks to the bathroom opening the door to see you stepping into the shower and closing the frosted sliding glass door shut. He started stripping his clothes off and walked to the shower opening the sliding door and steped in behind you.

You felt Norman wrap his arms around your waist from behind. He kissed your shoulder up to your neck while he slid his right hand down your stomache. “Norman” you moan as he slips two fingers inside you and starts pumping will he continues kissing your neck. You can feel the knot in your stomache start to loosen as you come to your high and cum on his fingers.

Norman turns you around kissing you. He grabs behind your thighs and lifts you up to wrap your legs around his waist as he pushed you up aginst the cold white tiled wall of the shower, He started kissing you agian as he slide into you. You moaned into his mouth as he started a fast pace. “Fuck baby you’re so tight” Norman said into your neck. This wasn’t going to last long and you both knew it. “Norman i’m close” you breathed out. “Me too baby, cum for me” he said and you did just that you came tighening around him which lead to him releasing inside you.

After a few mintutes of catching your breath Norman set you down of shaky legs and went to stand under the shower letting the hot water run down over him. You stared at him as he washed his toned body. “As much as i would love to have you agian baby we need to get ready so we aren’t late" Norman said to you with a smirk on his face. You felt your face heat up having been caught staring at him. You walked under the water with him him and he wrapped his arms around you leaning down and kissed you.

After the two of you washed up you both got out and wrapped towels around yourselves. You walked over to the sink wiping off the mirror and pulled out your blow drier and pulged it in. Norman walked out into the bedroom with you shortly behind him. You dropped the towel and opened the dresser drawer pulling out a pair of boxers and threw them to him then pulled out your nude lace bra and pantie set putting them on and walked back into the bathroom to do you hair and makeup. After you were done with hair and makeup you got dressed, put your Pearl bracelet, necklace and earring set on and the two of you walked out to the car that was waiting for you.

You pulled up to the People Choice Awards and there were hundreds of people standing outside including press and fans. Norman opened the door and stepped out of the car and held his hand out for you to take helping you out of the car. You both walked passed the fans and photographers to the red carpet. You walked down the red carpet stopping every so often so they could take your pictures or to anwer questions, Normans arm never left from around your waist and every once in a while he would kiss your temple. You walked inside and found your seats with Jeffrey and his wife,Steven and his wife,Lauren,Andrew and his wife,and Danai. Everyone said hello to each other and hugged. "Y/N you look stunning” Lauren said. “Thank you so do you” you said hugging her. You and Norman sat down at the table. “Shes right yoou look stunning” Noman whispered in your ear making you smile and blush.

The Awards had begun they went through each category. The got to best female actor say rveryone who was nominated for it then opened the envelope calling your name. "And the winner of best female actor is..... Y/N Reedus for her role as Aurora In The Walking Dead!" Everyone clapped as you stood up Norman stood up with you hugging you and kissing you. You walked up on stage and accepted the award giving a little thank you speech and say back down. "The winner of best male actor and best drama actor is..... Norman Reedus for his Role As Daryl Dixon in The Walking Dead!" Norman stood up leaning down giving you a kiss and walked up accepting it saying his thank you speech before sitting back down.

After the awards were over yoy all headed to tye after party. You and Norman were standing with Jeffrey and Hilary talking "Congrats you guys!" Jeffrey says to the both of you. "Thank you!" You say giving him a hug. "I'm going to get a beer you want one?" You ask Norman. "Yeah. Thanks baby" he said kissing you and you walked over to the open bar. "Can i get two beers please" you ask the bartender. As you wait a guy comes up to you standing beside you leaning on the bar. "Hi, I'm James" he says. You don't say anything hoping he'd just go away. "You play Aurora on The Walking Dead right?" He ask. You sigh looking at him "Yes, yes that's me. Did you want an autograph or sometging?" You ask. "No. I was hoping maybe to get to know you better" he said. The bartender sat to beers down on the bar on front of you and you grabbed them "Sorry but I'm gonna have to pass" you tell him.

Norman stood talking to Jeffrey when he looked over to see some guy trying to chat you up at the bar he could feel the jealousy bubble up inside him as ge watched you talk to the guy. When you went to go walk away the guy put his hand on your arm and Norman saw red and stormed over to where you were. "I suggest you get your fucking hands off my wife!" He yelled at the guy grabbing his arm and twisting so he'd let you go. The guy let go of you and you moved away just in time to see Norman punch the guy making him fall to the ground. Norman straddled him punching him again. "Norman! Stop!" You yelled Jeffrey seen his friend beating the shit out of the guy and ran over pulling him off. "Norman! Man come on he's had enough!" He yelled. "No one will be able to stop me next time if i Fuckin see you touch,look or talk to my wife again." Norman yelled.

Norman shook Jeffrey off him and walked over to you wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you to him and kissed the top of your head. "You alright?" He asked. You wrapped your arms around his waist laying your head on his chest "Yes I'm fine. The guy did nothing wrong." you said. You knew he got jealous because the guy was talking to you and it had gotten worse when he touched you. You were pissed but at the same time strangely turned on by it. "How about we go home" Norman said. You just nodded your head and he pulled away grabbing your hand. You said goodbye to your friends and walked out to the town car and headed home.

Once you got home Norman helped you out of the car and you two walked to the front door hand in hand. Norman unlocked the door and opened it letting you walk in first and then followed behind closing and licking the door. You walked upstairs to your bedroom kicking your heels off Norman came up behind you and unzipped your dress and you left it fall to the floor. He kissed you shoulder and went over sitting on the bed to take his shoes off while you went to the dresser pulling one of his shirts out and put it on. You walked into the bath room taking your hair out brushing it and throwing into a messy bun then took your makeup off washing your face and brushed your teeth. Norman undressed slipping a pair of pajama bottoms on and went to brush his teeth. You climbed in bed under the sheets and comforter. Norman came out turning the light out and climbed in behind you wrapping his strong arms around you pulling you against his chest. "I love you" he said. "I love you" you told him and the two of you fell asleep.  



	2. What Don't You Regonize Me Daddy

You were all on your knees surrounded by saviors waiting for Negan. You sat there beside Abraham on one side and Maggie on the other. You looked over just as they opened the back doors of the white van to see them pull Rosita,Glenn,Michonne and Daryl out. Daryl had a blanket around his shoulders and was bleeding. "Daryl" you said and he looked at you wide eyed. Glenn seen Maggie and how pale she was slouched over. "Maggie" he said and she looked at him. Once everyone was on their knees and settled in front of the RV the one guy walked over to the RV door "let's meet the man" he said and knocked on the door.

"Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close." You hear. 'That voice sounds way to familiar to you. You look up to comfirm it and you were right about who it was then quickly put your head back down. "Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader?" Negan asks. One of the Saviors pointed at Rick "It's this one. He's the guy." He said. Negan sighs walking over and crouching down in front of him. "Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are." He says and stamds up walking around looking at everyone.

"You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit... or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door..." He pauses and chuckles "...you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand? What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you. This-- this is Lucille, and she is awesome." You gasped and shot your head up. 'No way there is no way he did that' you thought. "All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor." Negan inhales sharply "Huh. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit." He says rubbing his chin.

He walks over to Carl kneeling in front of him "You got one of our guns. Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns. shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little." He says and chuckles. "Ahem." He clears his throat and stands up walking around. "Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now." He says looking at Maggie. "No! No! Stop it! God--!" Glenn says launching himself towards her but is stopped. "Nope. Nope, get him back in line." Negan tells his men and the drag him back into place. "No. (No. No. Don't. Don't." He cries. Negan chuckles "All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit. This is your kid, right?" Asking Rick as he points to Carl and laughs. "This is definitely your kid." He says. "Just stop this!" Rick yells. "Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order." Negan says. He whistling "I simply cannot decide. (chuckles) I got an idea." He says chuckling.

"Wait!" You finally say. And he pauses walking over to you and kneels down. "And who might you be he says looking at you. You were a little hurt that he didn't recognize you. But then again he wasn't around much either he had an affair with your mother and she got pregnant. When she had you she had waited until you were about 5 years old to tell him about you. But when she did he started to come around and would spend time with you his wife had even accepted you. You got close to her since your real mother never wanted you around. But when you were 16 Negan stopped coming around. What you were going to say next was going to shock everyone exspecially your husband Daryl who you had met 7 years before the world went to shit. "What don't you recognize daddy?" You said hearing gasps. Looking over to see Daryl wide eyed and pissed off. Negan looked at you in shock. "Y/N?" He said.

"Surprise! Bet you thought I was dead huh? Well I survived. I survived without You! It doesn't surprise me that you didn't recognize your own daughter. You left when I was 16. But hey that's cool I'm mean I got kicked out by my worthless mother when I was 18 you being no where to be found but I survived. I went to school, medical school became a doctor, I got married and have a beautiful little girl and now I have a while new family. You. Your a monster" you told him. "Me! Your people killed a bunch of my people! I'm only killing one of you!" He growled. "I helped kill your people. Shoved my blade right through their skulls while they slept!" You spat. "Get up let's go you aren't gone be part of this" he said grabbing your arm to pull you up. "No! I'm staying right here. If you have to kill me so be it. I know my daughter will be cared for but I'll warn you no matter which one of you kill, we will kill you sooner or later" you told him."Fine have it your way" he said.


	3. What Don't You Regonize Me Daddy part 2

"Eenie... meenie... miney... mo... catch... a tiger... by... his toe." He said going to each of you in a random order. "If... he hollers... let him go. My mother... told me... to pick the very best one... and you... are... it." He says landing right on you. You seen him falter before he caught himself. You looked over to Daryl "Tell our baby her mama loves her and im sorry. I love you" you said and Daryl started crying. "No!" You heard Abraham say. Yoy looked ar him and he looked you in the eye "you need to be here for that little girl she needs her mama" he said. "No! No. No. Abe no.." You said. "It's alright darlin" he said and straightened up.

Negan looked at him and shrugged. "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that." He says and brings the bat down you Abraham's head blood sprayed across your face. You heard everyone scream. "Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ!" Negan says. Abraham sits up straight and looks at him "suck...my...nuts" he says. Negan lifts the bat over his head and brought it down on Abraham's head a few more times. Did you hear that?" Negan asks as he Chuckles. "He said, "Suck my nuts." Phew." He said laughing and started beating his head with the bat more and more blood splattered in you.

"Oh, my goodness! Look at this! You guys, look at my dirty girl! Sweetheart... Lay your eyes on this." Negan says shoving the bat in your face. He sees Rosita crying looking at Abraham shocked. He sighs heavily "Oh, damn. Were you -- Were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red -- and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team! So take...a damn look" he says to her but she doesnt look. That pisses him off "Take a damn look!" He yells. Next thing you know Daryl jumps jump and punches Negan. "Daryl!" Yoy and Rick both yell. Yoy jump up and throw yourself over him afraid Negan was going to kill him. "No! Oh, no. That? Oh, my! That... is a no-no. The whole thing -- not one bit of that shit flies here." Negan says pissed off. A guy with long blonde hair and half his face burnt points Daryls crossbow at the both of you. Daryl wraps his arms around you tightly staring at the man. "Do you want me to do it? Right here." He says.

"No. No, you don't kill them... not until you try a little. And that's my fucking daughter. Negan says and his men drag you back into line. "And anyway... that's not how it works. Now, I already told you people -- first one's free, then -- what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions. Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with... but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me." Negan says standing in front of Daryl. "So... back to it." He says and lifts his bat and just as you think hes going to kill Daryl he brings it down on Glenn. Everyone gasps. "No!" You hear Maggie cry. You look over to see that his one eye popped out of his skull and he was trying to say something. "Buddy, you still there? I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit!" Negan says in amusement. "Maggie...... I'll find you." You heard Glenn say. She starts crying and you look over to see Daryl crying. "Oh, hell. I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry. I truly am. But I did say it. No exceptions!" Negan said and went back to hit Glenn over and over again making you flinch every time as tears streamed down your face.

Once he was done he had his men point their guns to the back of your heads while he took Rick and the RV and drove off. You sat there just staring at the ground. You wanted to go over to Daryl and hold him you knew he was blaming himself for Glenn's death. After what felt like hours Negan and Rick returned. He drug Rick in the middle of the clearing and brought Carl up. He put a belt around his arm and drew a line. He was forcing Rick to cut his own sons arm off. Rick was crying trying to convince him to let it be him. When he finally went to do it Negan stopped him.

"Now, I hope, for all your sake... that you get it now... that you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatev you had going for you... that is over now. Ah. Dwight... load him up." He said pointing to Daryl. You looked at him then at Dwight who was making Daryl stand. "He's got guts -- not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He's mine now. But you still want to try something?" Negan said. "Not today, not tomorrow"? I will cut pieces off of... Hell's his name?" Negan asked. "Daryl." Dewight said. "Wow. That actually sounds right. I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep -- or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me." Negan says.

Dewight takes Daryl and shoves him in the van and you spring up running towards him. "Daryl!" You cry. A savior stops grabbing You by the arms "Get your fucking hands off her!" You heard Daryl yell. You throw your head back connecting it with his face makung him let go to grab his nose. You start running for the van when Negan holds his bat out and you stop before it has time to connect with your stomach. "Nope sorry sweetheart. Hes mine now" he says. "You cant take my husband. Wjat am i supposed to tell our daughter!" You growled. "Oh shit! He's your husband! Him that asshole who punched me and got your friend killed!" He laughs. "Fuck you!" You yell. Dewight shuts the doors to the van and you fall to your knees and let out a heart wrenching sob "Daryl!" "Ahh! Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a truck. Keep it. Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me. We'll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then... ta-ta." Negan says looking down at you before walking away.


	4. Jealousy doesn't look good on you Mr Reedus part 2

The next morning Norman woke up alone. Looking around the room he didn't see you so he got up and walked down stairs to see you standing in the kitchen leaning with your elbows on the counter, with a cup of coffee in your hands looking at your laptop still in his shirt, hair in a mess bun, pieces of hair falling out into your face. He smiled and walked over and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and walked over to stand beside you. "Still mad at me?" He asked. "Never said I was mad" you told him. "No but I know you" he said kissing your check. "I'm not mad. But you didn't need to go all jealous husband on the guy. Jealousy doesn't look good on you Mr Reedus" you said smirking. "Well Mrs. Reedus is I recall right you almost strangled a poor wonan for flirting with me" he said. "Okay, that was different" you said. "How?" He asked you amusement on his face. "She was all over you!" You said. "No she was not" he told you. "She was practically dry humping you!" You said. "You didn't need to tackle her babe!" He laughed. "Whatever. No one touched my man. Now we need to get ready to head to Georgia. Lots of filming to do" you said kissing him and walking back up stairs.

It was 8:00am after you got dressed and the two of you walked outside locking the door and getting on Norman's bike to head to your house in Gerogia. You had join The Walking Dead cast during season 5 when the group came to Alexandria. Arron had brought your character Aurora in a month before Daryl a group. She was alone always moving place to place funny enough she was from Alanta but got far away from there closer to the beginning of the outbreak. That's how you and Norman met. You were cast as Daryl love interest. Of course Daryl and Aurora didn't get together until season 9 which is the season you're filming now. You'll be filming Andy's last episode as Rick Grimes. You drove for about 6 hours before you pulled over in Virginia for lunch. After you were finished you got back on the bike and rode another 5 hours it was 7:30pm when you pulled over again in South Carolina for a bathroom break and to get something to eat.

Getting back on the bike you rode the rest of the way to Goragia. Norman driving down your lane to the house. You looked at your watch seeing it was 10pm. You swang your leg over and got off the bike giving Norman your helmet and he pulled it to the garage as you went to the door and unlocked it stepping inside. A friend if yours was cat sitting Eye for you and would drop him off tomorrow. You usually stay in Gerogiawhile you film but occasionally go back to New York or any where else the two of you need to be at. You walked inside kicking your shoes off at the front door and walked into the living room flopping down on the couch. You heard the door shut behind you and then someone was laying on top of you with their head on your stomache.

You looked down to see Norman's head on hour stomache and arms wrapped around you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders weaving your fingers Into his long hair. You started playing with his hair which in return he hummed and relaxed more. "That feels good" he said. "We sleeping here or we going up stairs? I can't carry you so don't ask" you said smirking. "Mmm stay my ass hurts from riding so long" he said and you laughed. "Yeah, mine too" you said. "I can help with that" you said lifting your shirt and started leaving kisses on it. "Is there ever a time you're not horny?" You asked him. "Yeah when I'm not with you... okay no because then I think about you and well you know" he says wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh my god you're such a dork" you bust out laughing. He moves up and cups your cheek kissing you sweetly. "Your dork" he whispers.

The next morning you headed to set. Pulling in Norman Parked the bike and you walked to your trailer. Norman walked in behind you putting his helmet on the counter beside yours. "You ready for today?" He said wrapping his arms around you from behind. "No. I don't want Andy to leave. It won't be the same without him. I hate when we lose people" you say. "I know baby. I'm going to miss pranking him" he said kissing your temple. There was a knock on your door and Norman went to answer it. "Hi. Mr and Mrs Reedus you're needed in makeup" the woman said. "We'll be right there. Thanks Amanda" you said and she walked away.   
"Time to turn into Daryl Dixon and Aurora Triano" you said walking of the trailer with Norman.

After hair, makeup and costume you headed to set to start filming. You were filming the part where Rick hallucinates everyone running to help fight off the horde of walkers and then you would film Rick blowing the bridge up. You all got in postion and started running killing the walkers. Aurora' s signature weapon was a machete that her father had given her. After that scene you took a break then started the scene where Rick blows up the bridge. Daryl and Aurora standing on the other side of the bridge. It had been a rough day. Losing Andy was really hard on everyone. "How about we all go out tonight celebrate Andy and his amazing 9 years as Rick Grimes" you say. "That sounds perfect Y/N" Andy said hugging you. Of course Norman felt that jealousy again even though Andy was one of his best friends and had a wife and knew he would never do that to him he still got jealous.

After everyone got cleaned up and changed you all meet at a bar. You order drinks and sat around the table telling jokes, telling stories from on set, and reliving your favorite scenes. "Oh how about when Norman decided it was a good idea to try a push me into the pond only for him to be the one to fall in" you said. "That was a good day. Norman being the one pranked instead of us" Danai said. "I liked the glitter war between Andy and Norman" Melissa said. "I hated that. Norman had glitter all over the house!" You said. "My wife wasn't to crazy about the glitter either" Andy said and you all laughed. "I'm going to get another beer anyone else?" You asked. They all said yes and kept talking as you walked up to the bar.

"Oh my God! Your Aurora!" Someone said beside you. A lot of people called you by your characters name but it didn't bother you at all. "Yeah hi!" You said. "Could i get a picture?" The Girl asked. "Yeah of course!" You told her and took a picture with her. She thanked you and you turned around asking the bartender for a round of drinks for the table. "Yeah sure thing I'll bring them right over for you Mrs. Reedus" he said. "Thank you" you said walking back towards the table. You were half way there when you felt a slap on your ass. You spun around but before you could say anything Norman was there punching the guy. "Touch my wife again!" He yelled.

"Sorry man but she's hot as fuck couldn't help myself" the guy said standing up. Norman punched him again making the guy stumble back. The guy caught his balance and pulled his fist back punching Norman across the jaw. "Norman!" You yelled. "Y/N Get away!" He said and laid another hit on the guy making him fall to the ground and straddled him hitting him again. "Norman!" Jeffrey yelled as he and Andy came over pulling him off the guy. "Stay the fuck away from my wife!" He yelled. "Lets Go! Before we get kicked out!" You said putting your hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around your waist as the bouncer came over telling the guy and his buddies they needed to leave. The bar tender came over with your drinks sitting them on the table. "Could I get some ice please" you asked. "Sure thing" he told you.

> You sat back down and looked at Norman's jaw seeing a bruise start to form. "You gotta stop doing that" you told him. "What and let guys just disrespect you?! No I don't think so!" He growled. You kissed his cheek "I love you and I'm grateful you defend my honor but jealousy doesn't look good on you Mr Reedus" you said and everyone chuckled. "Love you too" he said and kissed you. The bartender brought you ice and you held it to Norman's jaw and you all went back to having a good time laughing, talking and drinking.   
  
  



	5. What Don't You Regonize Me Daddy? Part 3

You sat on your knees just starting at where the van with Daryl in it drove off. "Y/N, come on we gotta go. Aria needs to at home," Michonne said to you. "She needs her daddy, " you whispered. Rick kneeled down in front of you after helping with Abraham and Glenn and Sasha went to Hilltop with Maggie. "Hey, Nik, come on. We're going home, " he said putting his hands on your shoulders and standing you up with him. He walked you to the RV and sat you down. After a while, you pulled up to Alexandria and Rick pulled in. You walked to the house and the little blonde-haired blue-eyed four-year-old girl ran to you. "Mama!" She yelled running into you and wrapping her arms around your thighs.

"Hey, baby, " you said kneeling down hugging her. She pulled away looking around. "Where daddy?" She asked. Tears slide down your cheeks "Daddy... Daddy was taken by a mean man, baby, " you honestly told her. "Why?" She asked. "I don't know baby girl, " you said. She started to cry and you wrapped her in your arms and took her inside. A few days later Negan showed up. You were walking around Alexandria with Aria to try and keep her mind off of her daddy but when you walked passed the gate you stopped. Megan was there and you didn't see him but Aria did letting gob of your hand and ran down to the gate. "Daddy!" She yelled and ran right into him. "Aria!" You yelled running after her. "Mama, look its daddy!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, baby, I see, " you said nervously afraid of what your father would do.

"Daddy?" Aria said pulling on the bottom of his shirt. He wouldn't look down at her or even look at you. "Daddy?" She whined. He looked broken and you could see he was holding back tears. "And who do we have here? What's your name little one?" Megan said kneeling in front of her? "Aria, " she answered. "That's a beautiful name, " he told her. She hid behind Daryls leg after that. She was just like him in so many ways. Megan stood up and looked at you "looks just like you when you were that age, " he said. You looked down a tear running down your face. "Go ahead Daryl, pick your daughter up. But no one else touches it talks to him!" Negan said. You snapped your head up to look at him surprised. Daryl was hesitant at first but vent down picking his daughter up. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and he held onto her as tight as he could.

"Daddy?" Her little voice said in his neck. "Hmm," he hummed. "Am I still your sunshine?" She said. "Of course, baby, you'll always be daddy's sunshine, " he told her. Megan walked over in front of you leaning down close to your ear. "I'm not that cold-hearted babydoll. Believe it or not, I've missed you, You're my daughter and that is my god damn granddaughter, " he said. "Then let her daddy come home, dad. Don't take him from her. She's his whole world, " you said looking at him with tears in your eyes. "I can't do that baby doll, " he said looking at you with guilt. "Fuck you!" You growled and went to walk away but he grabbed your arm. "His about you show me around and Daryl gets to spend time with that precious little girl of his, " he said. You looked at your husband holding his daughter while she had her tiny hands on his cheeks and nodded your head.

You took Negan around Alexandria while his people took things from the houses. "Do not take shit from my daughter's house! Or the infirmary, " he yelled. You were grateful since you, Daryl and Aria lived with Rick Michonne o their and Carol so their stuff wouldn't be touched but felt bad for everyone else. Megan looked at you smirking "what? No thank you, daddy?" He said. "Thank you, " you said. He just raised his eyebrow at you. You sighed "thank you, daddy, " you said forcing a smile. "Anything for my baby girl," he said putting his arm around your shoulder pulling you to him.

You looked over at your house seeing Daryl playing with Aria. She decided she wanted to have a tea party making Daryl wear a tiara. You smiled at the precious moment, he was an amazing father. When you told Daryl you were pregnant he freaked out. He was afraid he would be like his father but eventually, you convinced him he was better than later and he warmed up to it. He has been memorized by her since she was born, doing anything she wanted him to even if it wearing a tiara. Negan looked over at them and then at your face. He remembers doing that with you when you were a little girl. He wished he didn't have to take Daryl with him but he had to he couldn't make exceptions just because you were his daughter everyone might start to question him about his leadership skills.

Negan walked you over to Daryl and Aria with him. He kneeled down "your daddy's going to have to come with me now, " he told Aria. "Why?" She whined and hid in Daryls chest. "He's gonna help me, " he told her. "I don't want daddy to leave, " she cried clutching his shirt tight. "Daddy will be back sunshine I promise, " Daryl told her hugging her and kissing her head. He stood up and walked over to you "come here baby, " you said holding your arms out to her. "No, I want daddy, " she cried clinging to him. Tears brimmed your eyes "I know baby but he's gotta go help....he's gotta help your...your grandfather, " you forced yourself to say. You saw Negan smirking and Aria looked up at him. "No!" She said and wrapped her arms around Daryls neck tighter. Negan chuckles just like you babydoll," he said. "Baby, daddy has, to go, " you told her grabbing her and taking her away from Darly as she screamed and cried. Daryl kissed her head " I love you sunshine," he said. "Love you, daddy, " she cried. He looked at you and you smiled sadly. "Quickly!" Negan said. Daryl leaned down kissing your forehead "I love you, " he whispered. "I love you too, " you told him. Then they left and your father took Daryl away again back to the sanctuary to probably torture him.

* * *


	6. Imagine You, Norman and Andy doing an interveiw with TV Magazine.

"I've been learning to juice" Norman said. You and Andy start laughing. "He has. He bought wheatgrass beans online and looked up how grow them on youtube" you said. "You can see he had a long 8 months. Me and Y/N been sweating and being eatin by ticks and he's been growing wheatgrass" Andy said. "You know I gave up. All my wheatgrass died. Over and over and over." Norman said looking at Andy. "Did your cat eat it?" Andy asked. "No, they all just died. I don't know how to keep them alive so I quiet" Norman said. "It's for the best. I would have never drank wheatgrass juice" you said. Andy laughed and Norman looked at you then the interviewer "she never supports me" he said laughing. "It was a ridiculous idea babe" you told him. You all laughed and continued on with the interveiw. 


	7. What Don't You Regonize Me Daddy? part 4

It's been weeks since you seen Daryl and Aria has been crying herself to sleep wanting her daddy. "I want daddy!" She would cry and scream. "I know baby but daddy isn't here. I'm sorry," you would tell her and hold her tight. Carol had disappeared, leaving while everyone was asleep. You had finally convinced Rick to fight your father. We were heading to hilltop to talk to them about fighting him. Once we got there they opened the front gate and you all walked inside. You had Aria on your hip hoping if she got to see her Aunt Maggie she would be happy and it would take her mind of Daryl for even just a few hours.

Maggie came over hugging you and kissing Arias head. "Hey pumpkin," she says. "Hi," Aria says. "She misses her daddy," you tell her. We greet everyone else and then you see him. Daryl walks out from behind one of the trailers with Jesus. Rick goes up to him hugging him. "Daddy! Daddy!" Aria yells and you put her down so she can go over to him. She runs as fast as her little legs will carry her. Daryl bends down and opens his arms for her and she runs right into him. He lifts her up and kisses her head and walks over to you. Crying you let him wrap his arm around you. "Told you I'd be back," he said. "How did you get away?" You asked him. "Sherry, Dwight's wife gave me the key to get out," he told you.

You all then walked inside to talk about fighting against Negan. Jesus said there was another community called The Kingdom that might join but not to get our hopes up. You wanted Aria to stay at hilltop but she wouldn't let Daryl go. You hoped in the car and drove to where Jesus said. Getting out two men on horses came towards you and Jesus told them why you were there. They eventually took you to The Kingdom to talk with King Ezekiel. When you walked into the Auditorium the first thing you noticed was the tiger. "Daddy look it's a kitty!" Aria said excitedly. "Yeah baby, a very big kitty," Daryl said. "This guy seriously has a freaking tiger?!" You said. "Can i pet the kitty?" Aria asked. "No," both you and Daryl mumbled. "Not the kinda kitty you pet sunshine," Daryl said.

Rick and Jesus tried talking to Ezekiel into fighting with us against Negan but he said no. As we were walking out of the gate Rick stopped Daryl. "I think you shouk d stay here. Negan' s going to be looking for you," he says. "What?! No, I'm not leaving my wife and daughter again," he growled. "If you come back to Alexandria he'll either kill you or take you again," Rick said. "He's right Daryl," you told him. "Alright, fine I'll syay," he said. "Come on baby, time to go home," you said grabbing Aria. "No daddy!" She screamed. He kissed her head and started tearing up as he watched the tears stream down her face. "I love you," you said. "I love ya too," Daryl said and kissed you. "Daddy will be home soon I promise. I gotta find Aunt Carol okay" he said to Aria. She nodded her head and put her face in your neck and you left Faryl behind to stay at The Kingdom.

You got back to Alexandria just in time because just as you pulled in Negan pulled in behind you fifteen minutes later. You got of the car with Aria and headed to the house. She was still crying so you sat on one of the rocking chairs with her. "He's not here!" You heard Rick say. "Well then you won't mind if we take a god damn look around!" Negan said. He noticed you sitting on the porch rocking Aria. He walked over and up the stairs sitting the chair beside you. "So baby doll, where's your husband hiding?" He said. "What are you talking Negan?" You asked. You needed to act like you didn't know Daryl had escaped. "Well, my so called son in law escaped," he says. "Well I don't know anything about that. I've been here with my crying daughter all day," you tell him. "Mama?" Aria cries. "What baby?" You ask. "I want daddy," she tells you. "I know baby girl, I know," you tell her rocking back and forth.

"I think you need to leave," I growl out. "What Don't want to spend time with your old man?" He asks sarcastically. "Do you not see what you are doing to my daughter?! She cries herself to sleep every night! Wherever my husband is leave him be and let him come home!" You yelled at him. "How about you come to grandpa baby doll," Negan says to Aria holding his hands out to her. She looks up at him and clings to tighter. "Its alright. I just wanna talk," he says. She looks at you and you nod knowing he'll just make your life more of a living hell. She reaches out to him and he sits her on his lap. "Do you know where your daddy is?" He asked her and you glared at him. "Are you kidding me?!" You growled. "No," her tiny little voice said. "Will you bring my daddy back?" She said looking at him with tears running down her cheeks. He wiped them away "I wish I could baby doll. But I can't he has to work forvme," he says. "No! He's my daddy!" She yells and squirms off his lap. You got up and picked her up walking into the house and slammed the door.

Negan got up and walked into the house after you "If I remember correctly, I had this talk with you when you were fourteen. I told you to never fucking walking away from me!" He growled and he shifted door. "Fick you Negan!" You yelled. "Its like deja fucking vu! You said the same damn thing back then!" He said leaning back and smirking. "I need to give her a bath and then try to put her to sleep. So if you'd so kindly fuck off thst would be great" you told him turning around and going to the bath shutting and locking the door. Negan walked outside and gathered up his men and left Alexandria.


End file.
